


Tale One: Frozen

by fungumunguss



Series: The Hogwarts Tales [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungumunguss/pseuds/fungumunguss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has always prided herself on the ability to focus on what matters; being Mistress of Magic for Arendelle. However, her friends and sister have a different plan for the Ravenclaw involving a certain mischievous Slytherin. Will Elsa learn what it means to fall in love? Or will she remain too cold hearted to return any affection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale One: Frozen

 

_ _

_Tale One: Love Me Like You Do_

_Frozen_

_“Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you.”_

_Loretta Young_

Elsa Queen had never really been one for spectacles, parties, surprises, or anything big really. She prefers to stand backstage and watch her sister’s performances or sit quietly in the stands as everyone else stands up and cheers for some quidditch goal.  To her, sports are idiotic and quite frankly just purely testosterone so she sees no reason to entertain herself in something so frivolous. Really, she’s got bigger dreams and goals in mind; her biggest one being that she’ll be Mistress of Magic for her country Arendelle just like her ancestors before her. 

Of course there is Hans to compete with for the spot, but really…it’s _Hans_. Out of thirteen siblings he’s the least likely to get the spot compared to Elsa’s parentage and well…just history in the place.

She was practically _born_ in the Ministry of Magic of Arendelle. The blonde knows everyone, what position they work and just how much they like their jobs. She’s practically a shoo in. Try and have Hans beat that.

Of course, she doesn’t really hate Hans; they are friends after all… she merely… _puts up_ with him. Of course Anna doesn’t mind hanging out with him despite the fact that they’re exes and he broke her heart into a million pieces.

Elsa figures she has Kristoff to thank for Anna not going off the deep end. She can be…over dramatic sometimes.

The blonde sighs and flips her braid over her shoulder, intent on getting some work done. She’s a Ravenclaw, one of the brightest but then again you don’t get into Ravenclaw if you’re not intelligent. Another contributing factor to her future goal. Who doesn’t want a Ravenclaw as their Mistress of Magic?

That’s when Elsa’s best friend runs into the room. Her books are practically flying out of her arms (not really though Elsa swears it’ll happen any second), and adjusts her glasses before they fall down her nose.

The brunette quickly pauses for a breath and Elsa can’t help but be amused at Belle’s antics.

“Yes?”

“Sorry. It’s lunch. I figured I remind you before you got lost in your books. Goodness knows how you can never pull yourself out of them.”

“One needs to focus…”

Belle waves her hand. “On becoming Mistress of Magic, I know. But one also has to eat to become Mistress of Magic so let’s go.”

Elsa grins and tucks her books into her bag, slinging it over her shoulders and nodding.

“Ready when you are.”

Belle just huffs and rolls her eyes. Typical Ravenclaws.

…

Elsa has never, ever, in all her seven years at Hogwarts, liked the dining hall. It’s noisy, messy and just _completely_ wrong. She knows it’s the only place in the whole castle to eat, and it’s rather common in most schools, but do students need to act like such vultures when consuming food? It’s not as if there is going to be none of it left. The elves in the kitchens always make sure of that.

Nevertheless Elsa cringes as the dining hall’s doors swing open. Belle adjusts her glasses again and the pair head inside the hall walking towards the Ravenclaw table. Belle of course has to make a quick stop to the Gryffindor table before catching up with Elsa at theirs. That’s what happens when you’re boyfriend is in Gryffindor.

Belle of course happens to be dating the most popular boy in school, Adam Beast. Elsa finds his name rather amusing since his size is rather larger than most boys their age. Belle of course disagrees, thinking that Adam is drop dead gorgeous, but then again so do all the girls at Hogwarts so maybe Elsa is just missing something.

She’s never been too observant on romance. To her it’s another frivolous affair. She sees no point in dressing up for a boy, when what she’s wearing is perfectly practical. And what’s the deal with roses anyway? Anna always seems to receive them from Kristoff to which she giggles (another thing Elsa can’t stand, _giggling)_ and whenever Elsa asks about the fascination with the flowers, Anna just always rolls her eyes and tells her, “One day you’ll meet the perfect guy and you’ll know exactly why and wonder why you ever used to think that.”

Elsa usually just scoffs at her because really no grown woman should _giggle_ over _flowers_. Honestly, it’s as if Elsa is the only mature person around.

Still though…it’d be nice to have someone look at her the way Kristoff looks at Anna or Adam looks at Belle. The blonde certainly doesn’t need anyone like that but…it’d still be nice.

The only person in the whole school who Elsa can be around and not have the conversation of boyfriends and how great they are is Merida, the best chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The fiery redhead is Adam’s best friend, and unbeknownst to Belle (at least…that’s what Adam thinks), his confidant in all things female which is idiotic because everyone knows Merida is a tomboy through and through. But they’ve been friends since first year so…he doesn’t trust anyone else more…well other than Belle obviously.

Elsa waves to her comrade in the single life who grins back. Unfortunately though behind Merida is a certain white haired boy who waves with a smirk on his face at Elsa.

Jack Frost, the bane of Elsa’s existence.

The guy is anything but attractive. He’s got the title of the Slytherin Sex god, Merlin knows why because if anything Frost is the opposite if sexy and anything remotely close in definition. Her hand lowers itself and her eyes glare into his head.

Oh how she loathes that Slytherin. And of course, with her luck, he happens to be Hans’s best friend which makes absolute no sense to the blonde because Hans is the opposite of him. Granted, he’s still a jackass but in the more conniving, secretive way. Frost is so blunt with his mischievousness Elsa wonders just how Headmistress McGonagall puts up with him.

The blonde flicks her hair as a way of putting Frost’s antics to rest though she can practically hear his snickering as she moves to sit into her seat. Luckily Eugene is there, her other best friend and he is much more tolerable that Frost.

Sometimes Elsa wonders why Eugene isn’t Gryffindor but considering how hard he works on his grades, she isn’t really surprised that he’s in her house. He likes to play jokes on the younger students, but not as much as he used to in his fifth year. His girlfriend probably plays a role in that, being a Hufflepuff and all (another pairing that Elsa will never understand).

Speaking of the Hufflepuff, the brunette comes over and kisses Eugene’s cheek and places herself down beside him. He runs his hands fondly through her hair and then goes back to eating.

Elsa’s always found it odd why he does that not to mention that Rapunzel’s hair looks like it was chopped off. The blonde has never made a comment though. It’s rude to ask questions of things that clearly must be personal.

“So Elsa…are you excited for the Yule Ball?”

That pulls the blonde out of her thoughts as she stares incredulously at the brunette. Eugene laughs because he knows Elsa would rather do anything but go to a dance…well, maybe not quidditch.

Rapunzel of course fails to notice Elsa’s look and rather stares earnestly at the blonde, as if her doe eyes will get Elsa to agree. That isn’t going to work though because Elsa is immune to all types of begging.  Being Anna’s sister taught her how.

Her friend is no exception.

“You are joking yes?” asks Elsa.

“Uh…no…”

“Babe, Elsa would do anything but a dance. Seriously she hates these things.”

Rapunzel pouts and crosses her arms, very much unimpressed with Elsa’s opinion.

“But it’s romantic!”

Eugene snorts and that’s when Belle joins them, giving them odd looks here and there.

“What’s got Eugene in a fit?”

“Rapunzel thinks Elsa should go to the dance.”

Belle doesn’t find it amusing and shrugs, agreeing with the idea. To that Elsa gasps and Eugene laughs even harder.

“I’m not going!”

“It’ll be good for you.”

“ _Good for me_? Please, the only good thing for me is to get the grades to make –”

“Mistress of Magic. We know.” The others chorus together. To that Elsa huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Like I said, there are more important things than some dance.” The blonde says as she stands up, grabbing her bag to head to the library.

“Watch out Queen, you’ll be eating your words soon enough.”

The girls all look to Eugene who shrugs mysteriously.

“I know someone who has the hots for you.”

To that Belle and Rapunzel just gasp and Elsa rolls her eyes once more.

“Well you can tell him all his efforts will be in vain.”

With a perfect hair flip, Elsa spins on her heel and heads out of the dining hall, much to her relief while Belle and Rapunzel lean in closer to hear more about the mysterious boy.

…

Libraries are a place of solitude. The silence is the perfect sound to get work done and Elsa plans to take full advantage of that as she makes her way there.

Of course though she doesn’t make it to the doors (though she’s literally two minutes away from them) before she gets stopped by none of then the worst person on earth, Frost.

It’s almost as if he was waiting for her, leaning against the wall with a green apple (she swears he has one attached to him at all times) in his hand, his hair tousled and that smug grin.

He saunters over to her, taking a bite out of the fruit and all Elsa can do is grit her teeth, hoping for it to be over as quickly as possible.

“Hey Queen.”

“Frost.”

“Whoa whoa hey…easy there. Just wanted to say hi that’s all.”

Elsa narrows her eyes. She knows better than to trust his word.

“What do you want?”

“Nothin.”

He’s got a sheepish grin and the blonde knows he’s up to something.

“What are you up to?”

“Like I said. Nothing.”

“Fine. If it’s nothing, I’m going.”

As Elsa walks away she hears Frost yell something at her. She turns around and he winks then turns away, leaving her in shock at him.

She swears she heard him say she was looking good today.

…

There’s one more week to the Yule Ball and Elsa could not be more frustrated. It’s not her fault, not really, but when there are nonstop advertisements about some dance, and you can’t go anywhere without hearing about it, it will begin to grate on anyone’s nerves.

She’s currently hiding herself away in the far corner of the library, bent over books and papers, utterly focused on getting her homework done.

And avoiding her sister at all costs.

It’s not her sister’s fault either, well it is actually. Anna knows how much Elsa hates dancing and yet still decides to head up the dance, taking charge of the event. That’s not her fault, it’s what happens next that is.

Anna, bless her soul, just doesn’t know when to quit. She pesters Elsa about going, to which her sister lashes out and immediately feels awful because hurting Anna is like hurting puppy. You just feel terrible.

Of course, in that moment with Anna tearing up and running away, Elsa hears clapping causing her to turn around and see Frost grinning ear to ear. She flicks out her wand and sends a hex his way. At least that made her a tiny bit happier.

Eventually she found the younger Queen and apologized to which Anna forgave her fairly quickly, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

From there she ran off and has been hiding in the library ever since.

Elsa’s gotten a lot done, and is quite ready to do more until a pile of books is dumped onto the table she’s at.

“Excuse me?”

Her head shoots up only to find Frost there, standing rather awkwardly and she raises an eyebrow for an inquiry.

“All the other seats are taken.”

Elsa furrows her brow and looks beyond the boy before her only to realize he is right. All of the seats in the library are taken which is beyond strange seeing that no one ever comes to the archive ever.

“Very well. Just…don’t do anything…stupid. Stay on that side. Away from me.”

“Wouldn’t dare.” he says grinning while moving to sit down. All Elsa wants to do is wipe that smirk on his face. It’s unattractive and makes him look like a prick.

The silence between them as they work is oddly companionable, and Elsa finds her gaze drifting towards the Slytherin fairly often. It’s only to make sure he isn’t going to do something idiotic of course.

Little does she know that whenever she looks away Jack grins.

…

It becomes a sort of tradition between the two. Elsa almost refers to it as their table but often catches and ends up chastising herself. It’s never _their_ table, it’s _her_ table. She’s just…sharing with him for the time being.

The library for some reason is always full when he comes.

And not only that but she’s beginning to become fond of having him around. He doesn’t talk which helps, and it gets rather lonesome working by one’s self. She doesn’t dare start a conversation though, for fear of ruining whatever camaraderie they’ve established.  

…

It’s six days before the Yule Ball when he begins to speak. She, of course, is quite absorbed in her work that she doesn’t quite hear him until he touches her shoulder gently which shoots warmth through her that she has never quite felt before.

She shrugs him off and for a brief moment Elsa thinks a flash of hurt has crossed his eyes. That’s ridiculous of course because she hates him, and he despises her.

“Yes?”

“I need some help.”

That was most certainly something she never quite suspected from the Slytherin. He always seems so sure of himself, especially in comparing grades with her.

“Oh. In what exactly?”

He mumbles something and Elsa has to lean in. He sighs, scratching his neck and then leans in, whispering it in her ear.

“Charms.”

His breath ghosts over her ear and she shivers lightly. Again, she notices how different her body is acting. It doesn’t quite register as she’s trying hard not to be amused that the big bad Slytherin can’t do charms.

“Sure. Any in particular?”

He nods and slides his textbook over, pointing at the charm he’s struggling with. She looks it over and smiles. It’s not the hardest charm, but most students make the same mistakes when trying to perform it. A simple mispronunciation usually. 

“How are you saying it?”

“Volo vos sine risa.”

“Ah. That’s why. You’re doing what everyone else does. It’s _volo vos sine risu_ not risa.”

She points her wand at the book while saying the spell and they watch as a smile spreads across the cover.

He gives her a genuine smile and Elsa’s heart flutters just a little.

…

It’s on the fifth day towards the Yule Ball that causes quite a stir. Elsa’s minding her own business, reading up on her Transfiguration work when she hears a hoot. The book lowers and her eyes go wide as Eugene laughs, and Belle gasps in delight.

“What. Is. This?”

Her owl Marshmallow (she’s not great with naming things) hoots happily as he sets down a bouquet of roses. The hall has gone dead quiet and usually Elsa would be quite happy, but she’s not because she’s pretty sure everyone is staring at her display.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

She doesn’t even look at the note, just gets up, grabs her things and leaves with Marshmallow flying behind her.

A pair of eyes follow her, saddening as she disappears.

…

Elsa can’t do her work. All she does is sit, staring off into space, her mind completely elsewhere.

It’s the damn roses.

She can’t for the life of her concentrate because her curiosity is dying to know who sent the flowers. She twiddles her hair in her fingers, the braid slowly beginning to fall apart. Her usual Type A personality doesn’t even notice and the locks roll down her back once and for all.

“Hey.”

Elsa turns her head up to see Frost standing before her. She smiles and gestures for him to join, because for some reason she feels he’s the only one who she can talk to without assumptions being made.

“Nice flowers that you got. Any idea of who sent them?”

“No. I didn’t read the note.”

“That’s a shame. Why not?”

“I’m not that kind of girl. I focus on studies and books. I have goals, dreams, things that can’t be thrown away from something so….”

“So what?”

“Foolish. To throw away something so dire for something so pointless as love?”

“What makes love pointless? And besides, I doubt the guy loves you. He probably just wants to get to know you.”

“That’s the thing isn’t it? Love is fleeting. It does not last.”

“That’s a lie. Take a look at your friends, your sister even. Pretty sure they’re happy and in love.”

“For now. But what happens when one of them decides they don’t like the other person, or their flaws become too much to bear? I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Hearts become crushed and the pain is too much to bear.”

Jack looks at the blonde, her eyes wide with fear.

“You’re not against it, you’re afraid of it.”

“That most certainly is not true.”

“You’re afraid that if you fall in love, your heart will just end up broken. You finally make sense!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve got to go. Just give him a shot Elsa. He may surprise you.”

Elsa gasps in shock as Frost walks away because he called her by her first name, just her first, and it didn’t sound as bad as she thought it would.

…

It’s a few more days till the Yule Ball and Elsa walks the halls silently, glancing over at the giggling girls, to which she rolls her eyes because clearly they fail to have the maturity level of their age, to the boys giving them roses.

She doesn’t mind being away from all the mushy romance, it’s not her style, but it’d be nice for someone to at least ask. But then again, she doesn’t really give off that impression doesn’t she? The blonde knows she is fairly vocal about her displeasures about…romance, so it shouldn’t be surprising that no one has asked her.

She sighs, knowing that this topic can drive her in circles and she would rather focus on important things like her studies than the frivolities of her love life.

“Elsa!”

The blonde turns, her skirt swishing around her legs, only to see Belle running up beside her.

“I haven’t seen you in forever. Is everything okay?”

Is everything okay? No, everything is _not_ okay; Elsa is in this ridiculous state of turmoil, her heart is yearning for something that her brain completely rejects, and all she can utter out loud is,

“I am perfectly fine.”

Fine her arse. But she doesn’t let it show, just smiles and shrugs her shoulder to which her best friend takes as a good sign and smiles in relief.

“Good. I was so worried. Look about the flowers…”

Elsa raises an eyebrow looking at her friend. Did Belle have something to do with the large display of unwanted affection?

“I realize that it’s a lot, and totally not your style and we should’ve known better…but –”

Belle is interrupted though by Frost who walks up behind Elsa capturing the girls’ attention.

“Elsa I need you help again.”

The blonde looks to the Slytherin. He’s been doing this a lot, asking for her help in charms and she is rather enjoying it. Frost is really turning out to be, dare she say it, a sweetheart almost. He’s a perfect gentleman when she’s around and she finds herself blushing more than ever.

It means nothing, it’s probably just her hormones are going whack so she doesn’t let it bother her.  Belle on the other hand raises an eyebrow at Jack, to which Elsa fails to notice and it disappears as soon as the blonde turns around.

“Very well. Belle was else was there?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just leave you two.”

Elsa shrugs and turns her attention to the Slytherin.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

The blonde begins to walk away and Jack looks back only to see Belle giving him a thumbs up and smiling ear to ear.

…

The romantic notions stop. There come no more roses, love letters, or anything remotely close to the idea of romance and Elsa discovers that she actually kind of misses it. She sits in the Common Room of the Ravenclaw tower and stares out the window. The dance is tomorrow and she knows all her friends are getting ready to head to Hogsmeade to pick out dresses.

Elsa sighs and directs her focus back to the book before her. There’s more important things to worry about than some dance.

Belle comes down the stairs at that moment and sees her friend curled up on the chair reading. She purses her lips and heads back up the stairs, grabs Elsa’s coat and comes back down, shoving the piece of clothing into the blonde’s lap.

“What are you doing?”

“You need to stop wallowing and don’t deny it, you’ve been doing it for the past hour, ad come with us girls to Hogsmeade to get yourself a dress because you’re going to go to the ball and love every second of it okay?”

“Very well.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Elsa shrugs on her coat and looks to the brunette who is standing there grinning, and she knows that maybe dress shopping won’t be so bad after all.

…

The duo head down to the front doors where the others are waiting for them. Elsa sees the usual people but ends up being surprised when she sees Merida standing there. She didn’t think the Gryffindor was the type of girl to appear at a ball.

Rapunzel and Anna squeal when they notice Elsa and Belle, running up and giving the pair hugs.

“Oh I am so glad you’re coming sis!”

Anna grins and pulls back, causing Elsa to hide her grimace about the situation.

“Okay is everyone ready to go?” asks Belle, looking at everyone.

A bunch of yeses are heard except for Elsa and Merida who simply nod along. The group then heads out of the castle and onwards to a carriage which awaits them to whisk them away.

Elsa only cringes again.

…

Despite being around many frilly items of clothing that baffles the Ravenclaw to even being considered dress, she finds herself rather enjoying the shopping. She scans through the dresses and sometimes she’ll pull one out and admire it, and other times she doesn’t even glance at it.

It’s when Anna comes up grinning that Elsa becomes a tiny bit fearful. She loves her sister but whenever Anna gets a grin that huge, it usually means she’s up to something.

“Anna…” Elsa speaks in a warning tone.

“Relax Elsa. I think you’ll like this.”

She sighs and gives in knowing that she really doesn’t have much of a choice despite what she’d like to think. Anna giggles and drags Elsa through the aisles to the dressing rooms where the others await with piles of the clothing in their arms. The girls grin and soon Elsa finds herself pushed in a stall and dresses being thrown at her.

It isn’t until a while later where she emerges and everyone gasps and she knows what she’s wearing is the one she has to get. The blonde approaches the mirror reluctantly though. She’s afraid of what she may see. But the moment she raises her head she agrees with her girlfriend.

This dress is the one.

…

It’s the day of the ball and Elsa stands in her room looking out the window to the grounds below. She can see the quidditch field and the game is Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. Both teams are warming up and that’s when Elsa sees a flash of white hair. She doesn’t know why, but in a moment of pure impulse she throws on her cloak and heads down to the field for the game.

She runs into Belle who is talking to Adam intimately. The pair were obviously

 getting ready for the game, they’re standing there in their cloaks, but clearly got caught up in each other.

“Excuse me guys.”

The pair spilt apart and look strangely at the blonde.

“Elsa, are you going to the game?”

“Yes Belle. I figured with it being the last one before the break why not?”

Belle and Adam exchange a look and grin.

“Well we’ll come with you then.”

Elsa thinks they’re just excited about the match but truth be told they have a completely different reason why.

…

Elsa finds herself in the Ravenclaw stands with her eyes watching the other students begin to file in. Anna and Kristoff aren’t coming, she knows this isn’t there scene though technically it isn’t hers either so really, they could show up.

Soon the stands are full and the game is about to begin. The commentator, whoever they are, is getting the crowd riled up and Elsa rolls her eyes wondering just exactly she’s doing.

It’s when Rapunzel joins them wearing a massive Ravenclaw scarf that Elsa really questions her presence.

“Rapunzel. What are you wearing?”

“Eugene’s scarf.”

“Why?”

Belle interrupts then. “It’s tradition for the girlfriend or boyfriend of the captain to wear their scarf to their games.”

“Oh.”

“You’d know that if you came out more often.”

“Adam!”

“Well you know it’s true.”

Belle rolls her eyes and gives her friend a “what can you do look”. Elsa meekly smiles and brings her attention to the game which starts. The players zoom around the stadium quickly and the blonde barely has time to focus her eyes on anyone.

That is until she sees Frost who stays still amongst the chaos. The barely there sunlight strokes his face gently and Elsa can’t help but gasp. He’s absolutely striking in his quidditch uniform, and she can’t seem to remove her eyes from him. They follow him as he dips down seeing the snitch, chasing it. Her heart races, this certainly has never happened before, and she clutches the railing as Frost gets hit by a bludger, sending him to the other end of the stadium.

He recovers and she breathes in relief. Little does she know that her friends have caught her reactions and are grinning greater than ever before.

She brushes a strand of hair away and realizes that she’s acting irrationally. She shouldn’t be worried over Frost. He’s nothing to her!

Though deep down she knows that isn’t true.

…

The game is almost over as Jack flies around the stadium chasing after the snitch. He loses sight of it though and looks over to the other seeker on the Ravenclaw team and breathes a sigh of relief when they’re scanning the air for it too.

It’s then that he notices a fleck of gold over near the Ravenclaw side of the  stadium. He points his broom that way and zooms over to it but the moment he reaches the snitch, it zips out of his grasp. His head turns only to find it floating in front of Elsa. She seems to be staring at it curiously and it isn’t moving. It just floats, almost as if it is waiting for Jack to grab it. He approaches it apprehensively, but it doesn’t go anywhere.

Finally he reaches out and grasps it in his hand and the game is called when he raises his fist in the air. The vibration in his palm is good and he grins. He turns though and sees Elsa standing there clapping for him. She smiles demurely and Jack’s heart speeds up at the action.

He still can’t believe she came.

…

It’s after the game and the ball is in two hours. The girls rushed to the Ravenclaw tower to get ready and Elsa couldn’t even get the chance to congratulate him.

Instead she’s stuck in a chair with her eyes closed as Anna puts makeup on her face. She’s blabbering away, Elsa has no idea what, but she’ll occasionally hum an agreement with her sibling which only causes her to spiral further into whatever has captured her attention.

The two hours go by fast though and Elsa descends the tower with the others to the dining hall. She’s nervous while the other girls rattle on with excitement. Not Merida though. The redhead walks over to Elsa and grins.

“Nervous?”

“Very. I didn’t think you liked these things.”

“Normally no but I was asked.”

“By who?”

“Hiccup.”

“Really? I would never…”

“I know. But that’s the thing isn’t it? He’s so unlike me and that just makes me like him so much more.”

“Well congrats then on the relationship.”

“Thanks. You should try it too Elsa. You never know who will surprise you.”

With that Merida grin s and moves on up ahead leaving a very curious Elsa behind.

…

The arrive at the top of the staircase which descends towards the doors of the dining hall where all the dates await. Belle, Rapunzel and Anna planned it out with who would go when and everything. First went Belle.

They all watch as she descends down the stairs. Her dress is a bright red strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt is all ruffled and a tiny train extends out. Her hair is half up, half down with a red elastic holding parts of the hair up. She wears gold earrings and a gold necklace that dips fairly close to her cleavage. Her makeup is gold eye shadow with black eye liner and red lips.  Adam of course is in shock and kisses his girlfriend with much passion to show his appreciation. The girls giggle (Elsa rolls her eyes) and the boys hoot and holler.

Next up was Anna. Her hair is up in a braided bun with black ribbons hanging down. Her dress has one strap which goes over her left shoulder. The dress itself is black with gold sparkles that are heavily involved in the bodice but eventually spread out the lower the dress goes. Her eyes are stained with black and her lips were that of a golden brown. Kristoff is more passive than Adam when Anna goes into his arms. He pulls back and admires her with the younger Queen giggling and Elsa sighs, happy with how glad Anna is.

She turns to face Rapunzel who grins and almost dashes down the stairs into Eugene’s embrace. Elsa has to grab the brunette’s arm and give her look which in return receives a sheepish response. With a quick deep breath Rapunzel goes down the steps at a much slower pace than originally intended. Her dress is a soft pink with an empire waist. The skirt ends right below her breasts and the bodice is silver with a small high neckline. The shoulder straps are fairly thick giving the dress a more conservative look.

Eugene is in awe of course and Elsa smirks glad that for once in his life, her best friend is speechless.

With Rapunzel having just headed down the steps, Merida and Elsa exchange a look and then hug quickly.

“Remember what I said Elsa.”

“Of course. Now go. Hic is waiting.”

Merida grins and blushes, something which Elsa has never seen happened to the Gryffindor. She turns to look and watch as Hiccup’s eyes go wide as his date approaches him.

For one Merida’s hair is tamed (sort of) by being pulled back into a bun. Her dress has an empire waist and flows smoothly around her legs as she descends. She has one curl that escaped her bun but it’s short enough to add style to the hair. The bodice has short sleeves and a V-neck that doesn’t go down too far. The whole dress is a deep forest green which just perfectly exists with her hair. Her makeup also has a smoky look but with green accents and her lips are a deep red.

Hiccup smiles and whispers something into Merida’s ear causing her to blush and Elsa’s heart yearns for their love (because that’s the only word the blonde can come up with to describe it). Elsa then realizes they are all waiting for her and she goes down the stairs joining her friends.

They enter the dining hall and Elsa takes a deep breath. She may wish for love but for now she’s happy to just spend time with her friends.

…

The dining hall has been changed to a winter wonderland. Icicles hang from floating chandeliers, the ceiling turned into a snowfall. Snow decorates the walls with candles giving off a faint glow.

The hall glittered and glowed, illuminating the floor which looked like ice. The group was in awe and even Elsa herself was impressed.

They walk through the crowd finding a table to sit at and that’s when Elsa notices Frost standing over by a bunch of Slytherin girls all who were giggling uncontrollably. He had that smug grin and clearly was enjoying the attention too much.

The blonde feels a pang at her heart and can’t help but be a tad jealous of the girls. Most certainly not because they’re _giggling_ (honestly could they be more obvious?) but just because they’ve captured his attention something which Elsa knows she used to have.

She sighs and turns her head away from the sight and onto the dance floor where her friends have all gathered. The song is fairly fast and Anna comes over grabbing Elsa’s hands and dragging her to the floor.

Despite the fact that Elsa originally never wanted to go she finds herself laughing and spinning around with everyone. It’s a party and she’s having an enjoyable experience.

A while later Elsa’s sitting at the table, her finger faintly tracing the glass every once in a while glancing at the couple on the floor, swaying back and forth.

“You might break the glass you know.”

Elsa stands up, turning around while doing so only to confirm the voice. It’s Jack and he’s looking at her…oddly.

“You look stunning.”

She blushes and looks back up smiling. Her dress is long, fitted to her body and stretching out about the knees (kind of a mermaid style). It has metallic black and royal blue shards that are fairly big until the knee to which tulle of royal blue outstretches and the shards become small and few. The bodice has an empire waist line with a sweetheart neckline. It would be considered strapless, but a see through material precedes over the neckline to form short sleeves which also hold shards of colour but only on the shoulder not the chest. To top it off her hair rests in a bouffant bun and her eyes have a deep smoky look with blue accents and deep purple lips.

A slow song starts up and Elsa recognizes it as a muggle song that Eugene often plays on his iPod thing. She looks to the floor and then back to Jack who has his hand outstretched.

“Care to dance?”

Elsa nods demurely and takes his hand gently. He leads her to the floor and pulls her into his arms, his left hand going to her waist and his right taking her left. It does it so gently that Elsa’s heart beats faster and she wonders why she never saw him the this way before.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

The lyrics drift slowly over the crowd on the floor and Elsa can see boyfriends pulling their loved ones closer. She can’t bear to look at Jack and she’s not entirely sure why.

_You're the feel, I don't care_

_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

“Elsa…”

The blonde’s eyes shoot to the boy before her and he looks so earnest, and yet so nervous.

“Yes?”

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

He’s silent for a bit as the chorus plays and for a moment Elsa wonders if he planned it that way, but he begins to speak again so she figures it’s just her imagination playing up on her.

“You know all the romance stuff that had been happening to you?”

“Yes…”

‘I know who it was.”

“Who?!”

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

The move slowly around the floor and Elsa fails to notice her friend’s on her. She’s too wrapped up in this moment with Jack.

“Who was it?”

“It was me.”

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

Elsa takes it in shock because in all honesty, he was the last person she thought would ever see her that way.

“But you…you hate me.”

“I have never and could never hate you. If anything I’m in love with you. I’ve been trying to take things slow since my first attempt failed.”

He chuckles a bit but Elsa can’t seem to join him. She’s still trying to process it all.

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Her mind goes through his past actions. The beginning was him acting like a little boy who has a crush. But rather than pulling on her pigtails, he made fun of her making her think he hated her when really it was the opposite all along. Then came the big gestures to which he was trying to show her his affections by being anonymous and spontaneous but it ended up backfiring. After that was the subtle intrusion into her life, to which he would appear in the library. Now when she really thinks about it he obviously got people to come into the library. How she has no idea, but it’s of little concern now. And he through just being her with her wormed his way into his heart to when he didn’t show up for whatever reason she missed him.

And then he told her to take a chance. As did all her friends.

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

So what was she waiting for? Elsa looks down at their feet and Jack begins to pull back and he realizes that the love she’s been searching and yearning for was right in front of her the whole time. She’s just been too blind to see it.

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Elsa tenderly looks at Jack and finally reaches up to gently touch his face .her fingers are light and his face his soft. With great sensitivity she pulls him towards her and kisses his lips. A bunch of excitement occurs behind her but it’s faint because all the pair can feel is each other in that moment. Too soon they pull back and rest their foreheads together. The song has ended and a new soft one has come on.

“Elsa…”

“I just can’t…”

Jack pulls back and lovingly strokes her chin. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Well you’ve got me now.”

He grins and kisses her again and all the Ravenclaw can do is kiss him back and think why she ever used to think love was so frivolous when it was actually so wonderful.

…

**A/N: So this is going to be a series of one shots that take place in Hogwarts. This was my first one so I hope you all enjoy it! For the next one shot what fandom do you want more…**

_**Community** _

**Or**

_**Grey’s Anatomy.** _

**Please comment your pick. The fandom with the most votes will be the next  Hogwarts Tale!**


End file.
